witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Wine is Sacred
/ ?? |Level = 42 |Location = Beauclair Palace Castel Ravello Fort Astre Ruins Ducal Guard Post |Previous = Where Children Toil, Toys Waste Away |Next = The Man from Cintra |Enemies = Panthers Bandits |Image = BaW wine is sacred.jpg}}Wine is Sacred is a main quest in the . Walkthrough Head to Beauclair Palace to talk with Anna Henrietta, with Damien de la Tour in attendance. Choose whichever options you wish and eventually the duchess will agree it's best to try and free the woman before being shown the letter with the wine stain and calls for her sommelier, who pinpoints it to the Sangreal vintage. This is problematic, as this wine is exclusive to the Ducal Family, thus some must have been stolen. No matter what, Anna Henrietta insists on going with you to investigate this matter. You can choose to head out now or wait. Once ready, head out and you'll start riding to Castel Ravello Vineyard, the exclusive makers of the wine. However, at an intersection you'll see a wagon is under attack by a couple panthers, so rush in and kill them, then head out once more to the vineyard. If you stay too far behind, both the captain and Anarietta will get snippy about it when you arrive, but then go and talk to the vineyard's owner like normal. Choose whichever response, then you're free to question him. Ask any two of the three options you wish, as after the second one Anarietta gets fed up and decides to just personally inspect the barrels herself. Investigate the Barrels Follow the duchess around to the cellars and, when noted, read the nearby ledger. As it's not helpful, it's time to test the barrels. You can read the signs on the bottom floor, but the one you want is upstairs, all the way on the far end. Initially, knock on each one to see if one's hollow, but all of them sound full, so now a taste test. If you haven't already looted them, go back downstairs and grab a wooden hammer and barrel tap then go back to Anarietta. You'll need to tap any two barrels before you find one that's clearly not Sangreal. Go talk to Fabricio to learn what really happened and ask everything, then, when you're ready, head out for a cutscene. Obviously, something's fishy, so time to fight with help from the guards. Once they're all cut down, go with any of the answers during the small conversations between Damien, Anarietta, and the survivor and, once more, you can choose to go ahead to the next location or meet her there. note that if you go straight there, time will skip to 9pm. If you immediately went ahead to the next step in each conversation thus far, this means a whole day will have gone by from leaving for the vineyard to finishing at the Ducal Guard Post. At the post, converse a bit more with Anarietta while you wait for Damien before the captain appears and tells you what he learned, answering however you wish. Eventually it's decided that you and Anarietta will sneak into the next Mandragora party, ending the quest. Journal entry : Following what can only be described as a surprising turn of events, the witcher had no choice but to report to the duchess. He needed to inform her that the hunt for the Beast would be no ordinary monster hunt. Fully aware of the fiery temperament of Anarietta, Toussaint's gracious ruler, Geralt was justified in thinking the meeting would not be among the most pleasant he had ever had... : Geralt managed to sway the duchess' conviction - she agreed that he would, for now, forgo tracking the vampire and focus instead on locating whoever held the vampire in thrall. He had some leads already. These prompted him to go to the ducal vineyard of Castel Ravello. For it was the source of the famed Sangreal, a wine only ever served at the Ducal Palace to the noblest guests to come to court, including - not to boast - the undersigned. And I will be candid – I've had better. Yet it seemed at the time that whoever was blackmailing the vampire had acquired a taste for Sangreal specifically. Thus the witcher and the duchess set out to inspect the vineyard in the hope of finding another lead. : The witcher's suspicions had proved true – Sangreal seemed indeed to be the key to finding the blackmailer. The steward of Castel Ravello admitted he had sold a barrel of the wine to a Cintrian nobleman. The witcher and a unit of ducal guardsmen decided to wait in ambush for said connoisseur... : Alas, the Cintrian proved a notch too clever. When Geralt attempted to deliver the second barrel of wine, the nobleman was nowhere in sight. Some hired thugs found themselves caught in the ambush, and the witcher thrashed them heroically with the aid of his escort of guardsmen. The single captured rogue, when questioned, confirmed the bandits' leader was indeed the mysterious Cintrian, who was said to be hiding somewhere in Toussaint. : While investigating, the witcher had learned the Cintrian was not working alone. He stood at the head of a well-organized group of brigands. It was still not clear that the nobleman himself was Dettlaff's blackmailer. Yet even were he to prove merely an intermediary in the scheme, it was likely he would know where to find those directly responsible. Objectives * Report to the duchess about your hunt for the Beast. * Escort Anna Henrietta to Castel Ravello. * Save the peasants from the panthers. (450 ) * Search the wine cellar with Anna Henrietta. * Read the wine register. * Find Sangreal from the 1269 vintage. * Knock on the barrels to see if they are full. * Find barrel taps. * Find a tapping hammer. * Tap the barrels for Anna Henrietta. * Defeat the bandits. Bugs * When examining the wine sings, the player might teleport forward or a floor below. de:Wein ist heilig Category:Blood and Wine quests